An ever-present need exists for a working vehicle particularly for hoisting and towing automotive vehicles and for other purposes which is more maneuverable and compact, generally more efficient, sturdy and durable, and more economical. The objective of the present invention is to satisfy this need in the art.
A variety of vehicle towing, hoisting and working vehicles are known in the prior art and some relevant examples of the patented prior art are indicated in the following U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,585,856; 3,179,196; 3,081,064; 3,572,455; 3,145,857; 3,877,591.
While the known prior art working vehicles possess some of the features and capabilities of this invention, they are in general less maneuverable in tight quarters and less versatile in their operational capabilities. They are also thought to be less sturdy and comparatively more expensive to manufacture in terms of what they are able to do.
The invention constitutes an improvement over the known prior art in terms of its major components, namely tricycle chassis, hitching mechanism and lifting boom with extension, and cooperating hoisting winch, and additionally the invention possesses a number of other safety and convenience features which render it more practical and more efficient in the overall than the prior art machines.